


Need to Move On

by Cinnabunni



Series: Ducktales, whoo-oo! [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Baby Huey and Dewey and Louie Duck, But they think she's dead, Canonical Character Death... sort of, Della is in space, Fights, Pre-Canon, hurt and no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni
Summary: It's been over a year since Della took the Spear of Selene, and Donald still hasn't moved on. Gladstone and Fethry's plan was to help him to do so, but things don't go according to plan.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Fethry Duck & Gladstone Gander
Series: Ducktales, whoo-oo! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568677
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Need to Move On

Donald sighed once the triplets started to finally sleep. It was past midnight, and it took forever to get them all to sleep, because if one woke up and started to cry, then the two would wake up, and all the progress would be lost. Donald felt like he would collapse any minute from sleep deprivation, but before he got to his bed, there was loud banging from the door. He flinched, and waiting for the triplets to start crying. But when they didn’t, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He quickly went over to the front door, so the person didn’t have to knock again.

“What do you want-” Donald stopped once he saw who was on the other side of the door.

“Hey, cuz. Been a while, hasn’t it?” Donald was silent as he took in the fact that  _ Gladstone _ was there, knocking on  _ his _ door.

“You almost woke up the triplets,” was the only thing that Donald go get out, and Gladstone flinched.

“Ah, sorry about that. Didn’t think it would be that loud. Do you think...we could come in?”

“We…?” That’s when Donald noticed that Fethry was there, too. He gave Donald a smile and waved. Donald sighed. “We’ll talk out in the deck.” 

The three went out to the deck of the house boat, with Gladstone taking the lawn chair that was left outside, and Donald and Fethry sitting on stacks of boxes and crates filled with different miscellaneous items that Donald didn’t need anymore. 

“So,” Gladstone started, “How’s your life been so far? We haven’t heard from you since you left the mansion.”

“Nope, no way. I am not answering your questions. Not until you tell me why you guys came over. Because I've been doing  _ fine _ .” Gladstone and Fethry shared a concerned look, and Fethry was the first to speak.

“I mean, well, you haven’t spoken to anyone since you left with the eggs. Oh! The eggs hatched by now, right? Do I get to meet the Lil’ Dons?”

Gladstone sighed, and shook his head. “Cuz, we were worried for you, believe it or not. And since Feathers was in Macaw, we talked about going to Duckburg. And, luckily for us, we got two free tickets onto a yacht that headed over to Duckburg-some girl and her friend didn’t want them for whatever reason-so I thought that this must’ve been fate or something, and that it meant that we had to go see if you’re okay. Which, obviously, you’re not.”

“What do you mean I’m obviously not fine? I’ve been always been fine.”

“Cuz, I can see the bags under your eyes from here.”

“So? That just means I don’t get enough sleep. I’m  _ fine _ .”

“No Donald, you aren’t. You haven’t been fine since Della died.”

Silence filled the air, as Fethry looked down solemnly. Donald didn’t say anything, and Gladstone took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. The three sat in silence, until Fethry took his turn to talk.

“Hey,” Fethry started, catching his cousins’ attention. “I know that Dells was important to you-she was important to me, too-but don’t you think that you should try and move on?”

“No Feth, you just don’t get it,” Donald said, anger intertwined in his voice. “Moving on means that Della is dead.”

“But she  _ is _ dead, Don,” Gladstone said, motioning to the starry sky. “Do you think that-” 

“SHE’S NOT DEAD!” Donald yelled, making Fethry flinch at his voice. But Gladstone stood his ground.

“Donald, you sound like Uncle Scrooge right now. Believing that she is still alive-out in  _ space _ -and that she’ll come back. And what did happened after that? He lost more family, that’s what,” Gladstone said, seething at his cousin’s denial. “You need to move on. You need to accept that Della is  _ gone- _ ”

“Gladdie, calm down,” Fethry said, but went ignored.

“-And focus on more important things, like her kids, for example.”

Donald laughed, his voice filled with venom. “You don’t think that I care about the triplets? I’ve spent the year taking care of them, and what have you been doing? Living up the best life in Macaw? You could’ve at least visited before, and not wait a whole year!”

“Don’t turn this on me, Donaldo! You’re the one who can’t move on, who can’t accept the fact that she’s  _ dead- _ ”

“Guys! Let’s calm down, take a few breaths, and talk to each other with a clear head,” Fethry tried again, but was once again ignored.

“You’ve never cared for this family, Gladstone! You never came down to visit the kids, or even called to check up! And you brushed off Della’s death as if it was nothing! You didn’t care about how the death affected me, or even Scrooge! You ran away to Macaw, completely forgetting about us!”

“You know that isn’t true! I needed time for myself, I needed to process everything! You know I was close to Della, too,” Gladstone said, getting quieter. “I just needed to think, and to accept her death. And I think you need to do the same.”

Donald was silent, glaring at Gladstone, while Gladstone did the same. Fethry watched the two, growing uneasy by the second. Both were surprised by what came out of Donald’s mouth next.

“Leave.” Gladstone looked taken aback, and huffed.

“Fine. I try to help, but all you do is push us away. How did I not see this coming?” Gladstone said, sarcasm dripping from his words. “Bye, Donnie. I hope our paths cross again soon,” Gladstone said, as he got up, and left the boat, disappearing into the dark.

“Donald-”

“You too, Feth. I really think you should be leaving.” Fethry didn’t say anything, and sighed in defeat.

“Okay, I’ll go. But, can you text me when the Lil’ Dons’ birthdays are coming up? I missed the first one, but I wanna meet them for their second one.” Donald hesitated, surprised by how much Fethry wanted to meet the triplets.

“...Yeah, I’ll give you a call.” Fethry nodded, and left the creaky boat. Donald was the last one left, quickly rubbing away the tears from his eyes. When he entered back into the boat, it felt weird hearing silence. But, that soon ended when one of the triplets started to cry, which started a chain reaction of waking the other one, making them cry as well. When they all started to cry, Donald felt like crying all over again.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, rubbed the tears away, and went over to the triplets to calm them down. Once he entered the room and he was in their line of sight, their cries ceased. They started to giggle, and made some sort of motion, as if to tell Donald to get closer. He chuckled at his kids’ antics.

At least some family members were happy to be around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to make this Hurt/Comfort, but this just turned into pure angst. Oh well. I hope this is angsty, I'm not that good at making angst. Kudos and comments are appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
